


Stay Close to me

by zuttecita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuttecita/pseuds/zuttecita
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de algunos momentos divertidos y dramaticos de Victor y Yuuri aderezado con algo angst.  Drabble 1: Alguien trata de arrebatar a Yuuri del lado de Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: una serie de drabbles que he dedicidido iniciar hasta que la inspiración se agote *ojala nunca acabe*
> 
> Disclaimer: Yuri! on ice no me pertence, es propiedad de Mappa y de las hermosas Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

**Stay Close to me**

**I**

**No te vayas de mi lado.**

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba en la privacidad de la habitación del hotel que compartía con Victor Nikiforov, su entrenador, a pocas horas del inicio del que sería su último programa libre, después de todo ya había decidido retirarse pese a la expresión triste de del otro.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba aquel lujoso traje, lo tocó con suavidad sintiendo las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en la suave tela, el traje se lo había prestado Victor, Victor lo había usado en algún momento de su carrera.

"Es increíble Yuuri, este traje te queda perfecto es como si hubiera sido hecho para ti" había dicho con una sonrisa complacida.

Lo abrazó con suavidad y escondió su rostro entre la tela como si buscara sentir el aroma reconfortante del ruso. Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco ante la búsqueda inconsciente de Victor por parte de su subconsciente.

Su celular titilaba con las notificaciones más recientes, no pudo contenerse a mirar el instagram con nuevas actualizaciones por parte de sus amigos y competidores del Grand Prix Final, todos parecían entusiasmados y muy seguros de querer el oro, el también lo ansiaba, miró de reojo el anillo que simbolizaba su promesa. Vio una foto donde Pichit los había etiquetado a ambos, era una foto de sus anillos, sus mejillas se coloraron de golpe.

_"¡Animo Yuuri!"_

Decía el mensaje de su amigo, los comentarios y likes estaban por las nubes, realmente no se esperaba que se tomaran la situación con los anillos de esa manera. Vio los comentarios de apoyo y sintió aún más nervioso y ansioso, quería comentar que era un malentendido, después de todo Victor y él no tenían esa relación... más bien eran ¿amigos? ¿entrenador y pupilo? en este momento ni tenía las palabras para describir su relación.

_"Yo esperaba que me siguieras necesitando"_

Victor le había dicho entre lagrimas, y le hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho.

_"Desearía que nunca te retiraras"_

Ahora le dolía y le hacía dudar, el tampoco quería que este sueño se terminara.

Siguió bajando los comentarios hasta que comenzaron a aparecer comentarios de desagrado, se los esperaba, después de todo no todo era un sendero de rosas sin espinas, muchos de los comentarios iban dirigidos a él sobre cómo era injusto que Victor que estuviera a su lado, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de comentarios, el aún no estaba del todo claro el porqué Victor le había elegido ¿realmente todo era culpa de ese video viral? algo le decía que había algo más pero no quería pensar mucho en ello ya que Victor ni siquiera había hablado sobre el tema solo palabras confusas como "la música en su cuerpo" y "eros"

"¡Esto no puede ser real!, Katsuki-san te salvaré de las garras de ese hombre"

El comentario le hizo alzar una ceja, la verdad no se esperaba que tuviera algún fan así.

Salvarlo de las garras de ese hombre, sonaba algo fuerte la verdad, sin querer abrió el perfil de su "fan" aunque no estaba muy seguro. El perfil lo asustó un poco al ver que todo lo que posteaba estaba relacionado con él, habían fotos tomadas en la calle, cuando Victor y él paseaban por las calles de Barcelona despreocupadamente, pensó que la primera fotografía era una coincidencia, pero le dio un escalofrío al ver que casi tenía registrado su paseo por varias tiendas.

Realmente lo desconcertaba un poco, miró la hora, debía darse prisa sino no tendría tiempo suficiente de calentar y el traje en sí colocárselo era todo un proceso.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se desvistió con rapidez, Victor seguro lo esperaría en el centro de exhibición.

Comenzó la tediosa tarea de colocarse el leotardo, al principio le avergonzaba un poco usarlo pero tenía experiencia usándolo después de todo había estado bajo la tutela de Minako quien le había instruido de forma muy completa en la danza.

Se miró al espejo notando que estaba bien ajustado, buscó el pantalón y se colocó con cuidado.

La puerta sonó, un par de toques, alguien llamaba a la puerta al parecer.

¿Victor?

Se terminó de ajustar el pantalón, seguramente habria olvidado su llave, suspiró al volver a escuchar el golpeteó insistente.

\- ¡Ya voy! - al menos tenía los pantalones puestos.

Abrió la puerta, frente a él no estaba Victor, era un botones del hotel.

\- ¿Eh? ¿esto... se le ofrece algo? - preguntó algo curioso.

\- Katsuki-san - dijo aquel hombre que le rebasaba por un par de centímetros y con una expresión indescifrable para él.

\- Si ¿qué se le ofrece? - volvió a insistir.

\- He venido a salvarte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si no ganas el oro, esa promesa no se hará realidad - dijo con con una suave sonrisa.

Yuuri sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

\- Eh? perdone no entiendo que... - Yuuri retrocedió buscando cerrar la puerta, algo le decía que ese hombre era algo extraño, además que no había nadie más en el pasillo - Lo siento debo terminar de arreglarme - dijo cerrando la puerta en un arrebato de nervios, ¿Por qué Victor no estaba en un momento así? no, no podía depender siempre de Victor. La puerta no había cerrado del todo, un pie se había interpuesto evitándolo a toda costa, vio los dedos de aquel hombre asomarse y hacer fuerza, había tratado de evitarlo pero la fuerza de aquel sujeto era mayor la suya, había terminado tropezando y cayendo al piso alfombrado.

\- Lo siento Katsuki-san, por favor entiéndeme - dijo tratando de sonar dulce mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubría su nariz.

Sintió un fuerte aroma, habría tratado de no respirarlo pero era inevitable, sintió que sus brazos con los cuales luchaba por librarse del agarre de ese hombre perdian fuerzas, su mirada ya no enfocaba nada, todo era borroso y simplemente se oscurecía.

Yuuri no entendía que ocurría, sentía que dormía, quería despertar pero no podía, aquella oscuridad era reconfortante o eso pensaba al notar que estaba solo, ¿acaso era tonto? Tenía miedo, que alguien lo salvara, quien fuera...

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Despierta Yuuri! - una voz conocida le hizo reaccionar, sentía que su cabeza dolía al abrir sus ojos y ver la luz golpearlo repentinamente.

\- ¿V-Victor? - el ruso le abrazó con fuerza, sintió algo mojando su hombro - Victor - volvió a llamarle.

\- ¡Idiota!- el japones alzo la mirada viendo al joven ruso que compartía el mismo nombre que él, tenía la naríz algo sonrojada y los ojos algo rojos, había llorado - ¡No sabes cuan preocupado nos tenías! - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué paso?- estaba algo desorientado.

\- Un fan loco tuyo trató de secuestrarte - explicó Yurio con rabia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimillas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Sintió el agarre de Victor hacerse más fuerte.

\- Yuuri, nunca te vayas de mi lado - dijo Victor separándose mirándolo con lagrimas incontenible. Realmente podía notar el temor en sus palabras - Pensé que iba a enloquecer cuando no te encontré en tu habitación.

\- Lo siento... - dijo comenzando a recordar que el había abierto la puerta de manera imprudente, que él había sido débil y no había podido evitarlo.

\- No te disculpes! no es tu culpa - dijo Victor pellizcándole una mejilla - Pero prométeme que tendrás más cuidado - Yuuri asintió -¿él te tocó, te hizo algo raro? - dijo Victor mirándolo de pies a cabeza, la verdad era que ni el mismo sabía simplemente se dedicó a negar con la cabeza pues no quería aumentar la preocupación de los otros.

\- ¿Pero como supieron donde estaba? más bien a dónde me llevó? - preguntó el japonés suponiendo que aquel hombre seguramente le habría querido llevar lejos.

\- El muy estúpido comenzó a publicar imágenes en su perfil - dijo Yurio mostrando algo avergonzado como aquel desconocido se tomaba fotos con él en la habitación mientras estaba inconsciente, incluso hablaba del insinuante leotardo que estaba utilizando - Cuando lo encontramos el te iba a sacar en un taxi del hotel, realmente era un idiota.

\- Oh...- Yuuri realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, el miedo se había esfumado de golpe al saber que estaba a salvo más bien debía calmar a Victor - Victor estoy bien, creo que ya deberíamos ir a la competencia, ¿qué hora es?

\- Queda una hora para el evento - dijo Yurio despreocupado - Yo me voy, y más te vale cuidarte cerdo - cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Yuuri! prométemelo.

\- ¿El qué...?

\- Que te quedarás a mi lado...

\- Victor yo... sobre lo que dije, yo pensaba retirarme y...

\- No importa cuál sea tu decisión, quédate a mi lado - le tomó las manos con fuerza.

Yuuri sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, ¿Victor quería que estuviera con él sin importar lo que pasara?

\- Solo si tu también lo prometes - dijo con una suave sonrisa acariciando amorosamente su mejilla.

\- ¡Yuuri! - lo abrazó nuevamente - ¡Claro que lo prometo! - se apartó tomándolo de la mano - Vamos, debes ganar el oro para sellar nuestro compromiso.

Yuuri rió, realmente deseaba el oro en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> aunque nuestro Katsudon no ganó, ya hubiera querido boda pero será para después… espero que hayan disfrutado un poco de esta historia llena de angst y locura, habran más drabbles si esto realmente gusta, bueno yo me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo…


End file.
